Vocaloid Dream Part 2
by xXKagamine LenXx
Summary: Kyle endures the process of using time wisely. He has to prepare and arrive at his huge concert in time for 2 million adoring fans!


**~~~~~FLASHBACK MEMORY (Diary Entry: May 2011)~~~~~**

I love my family. It's just perfect. Living in a regular family house in suburbs. Nothing would ever change for my whole life I would think. Just because I'm a Vocaloid doesn't mean I can't be who I am. I have a personality that suits everyone who I like to hang out with everyday.  
School is absolutely fantastic. I am nearly doesn't with 7th grade! (I am so excited for 8th grade!) I have so many friends. I have friends that work together with me, care about me, and love to be around with me. Of course, I treat them the same way also! Usually at lunch, my "group friends" of oh,... 16? Well, anyways, we LOVE to sit at a certain table right next to a wall in the lunch area. (Mainly because that's usually where nobody but us, as in my friends and I sit.  
Since the last day of 7th grade is arriving in two weeks to be exact, I've decided to do something special for my friends. It's going to be huge, like seriously. On May 20th, I am going to invite ALL of my friends to a "Last Day of 7th Grade" celebration. I think it'll brighten our moods, bond us together, and make us feel good about eachother. My mom says that my plan is a GREAT idea, so I am looking forward to making this party a total success!

~~~~~FLASHBACK MEMORY (Diary Entry: May 21, 2011)~~~~~

Oh my god you wouldn't believe it! Everyone on my list of 16 best friends were able to come! Completely AMAZING! What did we do during the party? We did SO MANY things, your mind will blow up in amazement! Do you really want to know EVERYTHING? Okay, I'll tell you... one sixteenth of it! My friends and I gathered to my house and did SEVERAL things! We listened to my music, danced to other songs, watched over 10 movies, ate popcorn, ate (sadly) lots of unhealthy foods and drinks, played Truth or Dare, and MORE THAN 60 TIMES MORE! Surprisingly, we all did this in 5 and a half hours, mainly because the party was from 5:00 p.m. to 10:00 p.m, so a lot of people had to get rest and went to bed a bit earlier. Since of that problem, we decided to set the party time at an earlier point to try to get everyone involved for the full 5 hours we had. Unfortunately, 2 of my friends had to leave, which made me sad... D:

~~~~~PRESENT(:~~~~~

Diary Entry: Now being involved in Vocaloid, life has changed drastically. I know that I'm a Vocaloid and all, but I hadn't done much about it. I mean, I socialized with my friends more than rehearse songs and all that. Now, at this point, I have to go serious hardcore get- down- to- business all- about- Vocaloid. It doesn't bother me at all by any chance, but that's not if any surprises pop up in my pathway. Not being able to see my friends was really heartbreaking towards me, but I deal with it.  
After all, I did decide to send ALL my friends e- mails about the update in my active life. I don't know if that actually solved the problem of the loss of communication in between friends or not... But anyways, I do have to admit, being here with all my relatives (Vocaloids) is actually quite fun. So, I can easily continue with my life, even slide through tough challenges, with what I have now. Family and self confidence.

~~~R.E.A.L.~~~

"One more day to pull off this song, Len." I announces, with a bit concern. I wasn't concerned by all chances about song knowledge rate, but I was more concerned about something else. I was obviously more concerned about this performance. Am I going to pull this off simply? How much fear is going to circulate me? I was quite worried. Yet luckily, I did not show any amount of this fear in physical actions or emotions.  
"Yeah." Len sighed. "I'm quite scared like you because I haven't done such an enormous performance in such a large crowd in several days. Not very good indeed."  
"Days?" I laughed in horror. "You do concerts like these nearly every week and you can still be frightened about this? Oh my god, how many concerts have you been in, Len? Wouldn't you have pulled it off by now?"  
"Oh my god Kyle you don't understand by any bit now do you?" Len proclaimed, with direct concern in his sparkling blue eyes.  
"Yeah I probably don't."  
"I'm scared because of you. No, not the way to offend you in some sort, but our performance rate. I don't know how well we are going to exceed in this performance. This is my 100th performance, Kyle. I need to make this performance the best I can to make everyone proud of me. I want to be proud of myself and remember this." Len paused. "And I want you to feel great, too. Your first concert, with me, would like really have to be remembered. This is huge, Kyle!  
Now, I do have to say Len had made a huge statement there that is very much true. This is huge. This concert decides multiple, if not several things, One main thing is that this is important to both of us, Len and I. We need, I'm saying NEED to pull this concert off beautifully to put this on the "outstanding" chart. Everyone is looking forward for this huge event tomorrow, and based on our status, it's a win, win or a lose, lose. Hopefully, with another 11 hours of practice, we can eliminate the stress out of ourselves and out it all into making this the best performance that Len and I have ever done.

Dear Kyle,

Oh hey there, Kyle. It's me, you know, Hatsune Miku. Please refer me as "Miku." I saw you there practicing with Len- I have to admit that you two together sounded beautiful. Absolutely stunning. When you arrived, I thought you were average, you know, like any other Vocaloid. But based on your status, you're way over the charts drop- dead amazing. Your voice is so smooth and fluscient. It's outstanding. I truly do have to say that in this letter. No lies towards a good cousin.  
You know, out of all this, I have realized so many things happening in your life. I saw you on your computer yesterday communication with your mom. Sorry, but it was a quick glance, I didn't read anything you said. Clearly, based on your facial expressions, I see what stress and fear you're going through. I can totally understand. What has it been.. 5 days? In 5 days your world has been flip- flopped in good and bad ways. I do have to admit that I believe that we may have of rushed you a bit. I, truly, am very fast- paced and like to get things done. Hopefully that explains why I have created so many songs... (LOL) But besides that, yeah... I see how you're struggling. I see your fear and concern between us.  
But there is no need to fear. After you pull off this performance, I believe you get 3 weeks of rest, which is very common after a huge performance. So, you get three weeks to stretch out your life. Meaning basically reorganizing and "fixing" up your life. Basically just taking all the fear and anxiousness and throwing it away.  
I guarantee that you will pull off this concert smoothly and be able the later then create simpler more at- your- pace songs in the time you want.  
Here's a couple reminders I'd like to say to you! For the next song that you'll be performing (made by yourself) toward about 3,000 people is on August 13th. No need to fear. It's very simple.  
Best wishes,  
Hatsune Miku (a.k.a Miku)

I received the letter from Rin later on Rehearsal Day 5 (today.) I was guessing that it was from Rin, (which would be highly accurate,) but surprisingly it was from Miku. Though Miku and I did talk once, I have to admit (out of topic right now) that Kaito, Gumi, and others I have not really even talked to mainly. Maybe they're just more quiet than the others. But anyways, I opened up Miku's letter to view a 500- word letter, which looks like it took a lot of dedication. After thoroughly reading it, Len had asked me to read, because he thought it contained a love message, (WHICH IT CLEARLY DID NOT!)  
I do have to admit that Miku really kept my spirits high. With my psychic ability, I am going to estimate that Miku must be very kind hearted and high- spirited, and most likely is Best Friends with Rin. Miku's letter really raised my confidence level to a 99%. She really explained to me what was going on, and explained how my life would calm down for the next 3 weeks. I think that at my confidence rate today, I can easily run through this concert like peeling a banana. (:

"This doesn't have any love notes in it! You liar!" Len stumped.

**"I didn't even say that there were any love messages in there!" I replied, kind of dumbfounded.  
"Most likely, Miku, with her warm heart, will add a little love note to each letter she writes. If she doesn't add one, there something special or different about you." Len stated.  
I paused. How funny. That makes me wonder if I'm special or different... O_O**

~~~~~~PERFORMANCE DAY~~~~~~

"Oh my god! Len get up it's 10 a.m! We have to leave in 30 minutes! Hurry it up!" Rin pounded in Len's face. "Hurry! Hurry! This is huge for both Kyle and you!"  
Len didn't move a single particular muscle.  
"NOW!" Rin boomed.  
"Geez, Rin! It's only... 10:00?" Len almost bursted. "OH MY GOD!"

I prepared myself by doing several things. First of all, I cleaned myself up because I hadn't took a shower since yesterday. After that, I (kind of) combed my hair and fiercely brushed my teeth, making sure that they were sparkling white. I have to admit it takes a while to keep your teeth white for a whole entire day. Pretty surprising I'd say. Anyways, I jumped into my outfit, basically what I wear on every regular day here.  
When I walked out of my room, I stepped out to view Rin yelling at Len, (not surprising) and Miku running across the hall way. Everyone was going frantic! I thought this was just a simple concert with Len and I! Oh wait, we actually should be leaving right now. O_O

We all quickly jumped into the car, screaming at Rin to hit the gas.  
"Go, go, go! Go! GO! GO!" Len screamed like crazy, nearly bursting my ear drums.  
"Take a chill pill, Len!" Rin responded, eyeing the road.  
"Basically, with this kind of traffic hitting Tokyo the news says, I don't know if we'll make it." Miku sighed, showing Kaito the evidence.  
"Not by any chance." Kaito replied. "But think on the bright side. Don't think of what can turn us down."  
It felt like we were speeding, honestly. Are we supposed to be going 90 miles per hour on a highway? Or is that restricted?  
"What do you mean, us? Wasn't it just Len and I whp needed to feel all the anxiousness?" I asked, looking kind of concerned towards Miku and Kaito.  
"Oh no, no, no!" Miku announced. "We're all performing tonight. This is going to be huge."  
Oh my god so many surprises just randomly pop up in my view! Why can't I be told what all is going to happen so that I can ride smoothly? Sometimes I get angry because of "little huge" unexpected surprises. I'm the type who wants all the information FIRST. And no, I'm not trying to make fun of Miku Rin to create the little surprises. I think I'll get used to it. After all, the little surprises may begin to occur on a daily basis soon after.  
"Dang it! Rin pounded her fist on the wheel. "Stupid traffic is interrupting us! Come on you stupid cars, get out of our way! Basically you're WAITING for us, so MOVE IT!"  
I honestly couldn't explain what was happening. My mind was racing with over a million thoughts and doubts about today. I didn't know what was going to succeed and what was going to dump. Geez, how are we going to get there? I (think) the concert is at 4:00 p.m, but we have to be there by 2:15 p.m to get ourselves situated and prepared!  
Cars raced by, whizzing past us. No, I said that wrong. What I MEANT to say was, I believe there a slugs next to me. EXTREMELY SLOW! I can't believe that Rin would believe that leaving at 10:30 a.m. would be a good idea. Look, it's like 12:30 p.m. and we are 45 miles away from the invisible border of Tokyo. When we reach Tokyo, we have to drive 85 more miles to reach our destination. Oh my god. 130 miles in 2 hours at a speed of 5- 10 miles per hour? This process has better begin to speed up or we'll be dead. My god...

"Okay, okay,... 70 miles an hour, our fear level can decrease." Miku announced brightly.  
"It's 1:00 p.m. and we're 110 miles away from our destination..." I sighed.  
"Do you possibly know your mathematical rights? Geez, think! 110 miles, going 70 miles per hour. Hmm, I wonder how long! 1 hour and 35 minutes at this rate. I don't think arriving at 2:35 p.m. will cause ANY problems." Miku spit out.  
"Ok..." I looked away. I honestly did feel a little stupid. Knowing that I'm going to highschool and I'm not using my mathematical knowledge is indeed a tad bit embarrassed.

~~~~~2:00 P.M.~~~~~

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Len screamed repeatedly.  
"Oh my god, WHAT, LEN?" Rin yelled angrily.  
"I don't know specifically but I don't know if we'll make it! Oh my god!" Len replied, looking a bit hurt.  
I was pretty much silent. If I said anything, it would pretty much be what Len said. Some crazy wild and disturbing. I am quite frightened and concerned in many angles. And how long have I been worrying for this? Only like 6 days.  
"Only 13 more miles!" Miku cheered joyfully. "I think we'll make it!"  
The sun in the sky shone brightly over our car's roof window. It was so bright, in fact, it began to make the car extremely hot, like I'm talking 95 degrees Fahrenheit, or like 35 degrees Celsius. I'm sweating like crazy, and I'm also beginning to feel a bit sick to the stomach.  
"Miku, how much degrees is it outdoors?" I croaked.  
"45 degrees Celsius to be exact." Miku replied straight forwardly.  
"Jeez!" Len added on.  
"Yeah, and it's 35 degrees Celsius in here." Miku supported.  
It was bloody hot. It was so hot I could've passed out. I felt terrible, it was so hot. The sun's energy made it feel like my skin was blistering due to solar energy! My skin began to tingle and go red because of the sun's blistering heat. How can the sun produce such a heavy amount of heat? Oh my god!

After the worst 10 minutes (add 2 hours from before,) I wanted to get out of the car IMMEDIATELY. I have absolutely no idea how the heck Rin, Kaito, Miku and everyone else can withstand this deadly heat! My god, so many bad things are happening between such a huge day!  
First of all, Len wouldn't wake up. The, I discovered that we possible could be late! And with this blistering heat that's lurking into the car, what else can be worse? My anxiousness behind the concert. One big question: 'Will this go through flawlessly? Will we succeed?'  
With this kind of treatment, I was racing with billions of thoughts. When time came to announce, Rin announced the Happy Quote of the day.  
"All right! We're here! We made it! Let's gather our musical items and head on inside!" Rin announced with a bright smile on her.  
You see, that is heaven. When those words flowed into my ears, I thought that I was in heaven!  
With sweat pouring from all angle of my body, I gathered my items and ran inside as if I was running away from a tsunami or weird unidentified creature in my path. Thank goodness when I got inside the temperature had drastically decreased. I sat down in a chair nearby and took a HUGE breath. I needed to settle down.  
'You're going to be fine.' I told myself. 'Just go right through it and you'll succeed. Now go on and prosper!'  
"Come on, Kyle!" Rin grabbed me by my right shoulder. "Get ready for the biggest of the biggest concert ever!"  
Geez, I never thought that this was huge to Rin and all. I thought it was a simple everyday "huge" concert. Basically that's what Len had told me.

~~~~~1 and a Half Hours Later~~~~~

"All right," Len hit me on the back shoulder, "let's do this!"  
With all my heart, I busted through the invisibleshield of terror and stood on the stage. I could hear monstrous conversations combined together to create this: Nothing I could basically understand! The stage curtains opened slowly, luckily with no creak at all. The crowd went wild, and Len and I began our first and (I think) only song towards like 2 million fans.


End file.
